No Snow
by Soncnica
Summary: Just cold and misery and sneezes and fever and coughs and worry and… Christmas.


**An early xmas present! ****This is my little gift to everyone who'll read this and those of you I call my friends; you all know who you are!!! IF you don't celebrate xmas then I just wish you a ****really ****great day!! **_hugs_

**I own nothing and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**Enjoy…**

**---**

Dean was coughing; coughs that probably made a part of his lungs explode.

Sam was drinking his coffee, looking through some papers spread out on the table.

Dean was sneezing; snot and saliva splashing all over his palms.

Sam was typing on his laptop, checking for any new hunts.

Dean had a fever; burning up.

Sam was worried.

Dean was puking his guts out all over the bathroom; missing the toilet by miles.

Sam was pacing up and down the main room, chewing on his thumbnail.

Dean fainted… well, no, no, he didn't faint, his nose just really neatly and really quickly met the floor.

Sam almost had a heart attack and while screaming: "Dean!" almost bit off half of his tongue.

Dean was delirious; moving around the bed like he had ants in his pants and opening his mouth like a fish out of water.

Sam… well, he found out a lot of things about his brother; stuff that made him laugh until he had tears in the corner of his eyes AND stuff that nearly made him cry for real.

Dean's fever went through the roof sometime in the middle of the night.

Sam placed some towels soaked in cold water under his brother's knees, armpits and one small towel over his chest… just in case. Sam's hands were freezing, while Dean's flesh was burning.

Dean moaned… no, no, he made a sound like he was eating the best damn pie on the whole world. And then he whimpered and coughed.

Sam placed a towel on Dean's forehead and watched how red Dean's cheeks were. Fever is a bitch, he thought when he stepped out of the room to get some pills.

Dean called out for Sam with a feverish and broken: "S'm…", but Sam was in the Impala and the slurred call went unheard.

Dean rose up his arms, as if trying to grab hold of something, but Sam was in the bathroom and Dean's hands grabbed air.

Dean's throat wasn't working as it should and Sam couldn't shove any pills down it.

_Fuck._

Dean shivered and laid there on the bed looking all of 6 years old.

Sam's lips turned up into a smile, but his heart broke some; Dean never looked like he was 6, even when he was 6.

Dean breathed so loud it was like he had an elephant lying on his chest.

Sam didn't know if he himself was breathing at all, but he thought that he must have, because it all comes down to instinct in the end.

Dean was sweating all over his body, the bed sheets were soaked with sweat, water from the towels and some drool that Dean just couldn't keep in its place.

But… but, his fever went down and Sam finally felt like he was breathing. For real this time.

Dean shifted on the bed, his head rolling to his right, his hair turning into liquid with how much he was sweating, his eyes still closed tightly as if in pain.

"Sam…" he sighed and relaxed into the bed.

"'m here." Sam mumbled and leaned back into the chair, resting his back on the hard wood.

Dean coughed and shifted so that his hand fell over the side of the bed, his fingers twitching.

Sam got up from the chair, walked five steps to Dean's bed, grabbed his brothers hand and placed it back under the covers. Dean's skin was clammy and warm, but not hot, thank God.

Dean really looked as if he was 6 years old.

Sam sipped his coffee and waited patiently for his brother to wake up so that he would be able to take some pills and drink some water.

Dean slept and slept and slept until another day became night.

Sam murmured a few ''m here's' to Dean's 'Sam's' throughout the day and when Dean finally shifted on his bed, sucked in some snot, coughed and sneezed and opened his eyes to look up at Sam, Sam said: "Merry Christmas!"

Dean closed his eyes and whisper-slurred: "Hguh…" and fell back to sleep.

Sam stood up from his chair and almost ran to Dean's bed: "No, no, no… Dean… come on, I have presents."

Dean's eyes stayed closed but his mouth opened and his tongue rolled around the words: "Porn?"

Sam chuckled.

"Try pills and water."

"You no fun."

"Come on… just try to swallow them down and then you can go back to sleep."

"No fun at all."

But he opened his eyes a crack and extended his hand towards Sam: "Gimme."

While Dean was battling with his pills, Sam said: "You'll get real presents tomorrow. Maybe a Christmas tree too. If you behave."

Dean grinned a crooked grin, the sour pills stuck in his throat: "Awesome."

Dean coughed and fell back to bed, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Sam started thinking about where he could find a Christmas tree at this time of night.

**---**

**The End.**


End file.
